Look What You Did To Me
by Doomed To Be Seme AND Uke
Summary: Ryo has been changing throughout the experiences in the other world he had with Edo. He grown attach to Edo, but what happens that got Ryo so attached to him in the first place? What happens to Edo that breaks Ryo apart. Epilogoe happened after 148.
1. My Name

Author- SukiMoon

Couple- RyoxEdo

Genre- Romance, Angst

Author's Note- I wrote this a couple of days before episode 145 in Yugioh Gx. I'm sorry for the delay. I like writing my whole story than put it in chapters. Then once enough readers read one chapter I'll add the next chapter. The person that always checks and fixes the mistakes on my stories couldn't have time to read my story and check it. So if you see any mistakes please bare with me k?

Warning- This is shonen ai meaning it's boy x boy. If you don't like than don't read. This may be spoilers to season three of Yugioh Gx. There is also some harsh language in the later chapters. It won't be that bad though. Please Enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh Gx but if I did it so wouldn't be a little kids show .

**Chapter 1- My Name**

It was night time and all Hell Kaiser Ryo heard was the low, almost soothing, sound of the crickets chirping, which was the sound that woke him up. He opened his eyes seeming kind of dazed, sat up and started looking around. The sky was full of dark colors blended together beautifully. Where were they? His eyes landed on the person lying near him. Edo Phoenix, the very person he shouldn't be around. They have been hanging around each other for a long time in the Pro-leagues and grown to feel fond of each other's company. Well, sometimes.

He continued staring at the silver haired teen and crawled near him to see if he was awake. Hell Kaiser Ryo couldn't help but notice that the way the moonlight was hitting Edo made him look…pretty. He reached out to move a strand of hair out of his face and trail his fingers down Edo's soft cheek. He didn't realize that Edo could look so pretty. Edo winced at the touch making Ryo move his hand away quickly. All of a sudden Ryo's heart started hurting him making Ryo clutch his chest and bite his lip preventing him from making any sounds of weakness. His chest felt like it was burning. The pain started out slightly then began feeling more painful than it was before. The pain started to ease and Ryo sighed in relief. Edo slowly opened his eyes to see Ryo staring over at him. Edo blushed and shook his head. He sat up and rubbed his eyes then looked around confusingly.

"W-Where are we…?" Edo asked. Hell Kaiser Ryo stood there staring at him than looked around and shrugged.

"How did we get here"? Edo asked and getting the same shrug. Edo stared at him wondering why Ryo was so quiet. He felt a little awkward.

"Uh…Where is everyone…?" Edo asked trying to get some other type of reaction. Hell Kaiser Ryo stared at Edo coldly.

"If I knew the answers you think I would have told you already" He said harshly making Edo shake a little at the harsh tone of Ryo's voice. Edo glared at him and turned away pouting.

"I was just asking questions…You didn't have to say it like that…" Edo said looking down.

"Well I wouldn't have said that if you didn't ask such stupid questions" Ryo said standing up and walking away. Edo got up and stared at him walking away before quickly following.

"Where are we going…?"

"Didn't I say not to ask stupid questions?"

"I want to know where we're going" Edo said snapping back at him.

"You don't have to follow if you don't know where I am going…Besides I didn't say that you can follow me anyway." Ryo said coldly making Edo stop.

"….Ryo" Edo whispered.

Ryo winced and stopped walking. No one ever said his real name. Not even his little brother. He wasn't mad at the fact Edo said his name. He just didn't expect it. Ryo stared back at Edo who had a worried look at his face. The look in Ryo's eyes turned from a cold blank stare to eyes filled with emotion. He continued walking.

"If you're going to follow at least catch up" Hell Kaiser said to him. Edo looked at him shocked. He was expecting a harsher response. Edo continued walking next to him.

_I don't mind, _Was all Ryo thought. I guess it was okay that Edo said his real name.

**To Be Continued  
---  
**Well that's chapter one of my story. Don't worry there's a lot more than that. Please just bare with me ok?

XOXOX

Please Read and Review


	2. Why don't you leave me?

A.N.- This is a short chapter but this part of the story has a second part. I'll post it soon so don't worry. I hope this story is going good so far. As said before in the last chapter the person who usually fixes mistakes in my storys wasn't around so bare with me if you see any mistakes.  
Thanks!

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh Gx.

**Chapter 2 Why don't you just leave me?  
**  
The whole time they were walking they stood silent. No interactions towards one another at all. They didn't know how long they have been walking or where they were going. Edo made a slight yawn. Ryo stared at him and noticed Edo looked kind of tired. Ryo stopped walking a placed his hand on Edo's shoulder making him stop walking.

"Let's stop here for now." Hell Kaiser said. Edo looked confused.

"Why"? Edo asked. Ryo looked over at him blankly and merely grunted.

"You look tired…" Ryo said making Edo blush slightly.

"Wow never knew you cared"

"I don't…I just don't want to drag you along when you faint of exhaustion. You'll just become a nuisance" Hell Kaiser Ryo replied. Edo stared at him feeling a little hurt than glared.

"I'm going to get fire wood…Stay here" Ryo said walking away.

"If that happens than who said you can just drag me along than? Why don't you just leave me here if I am becoming such an annoyance?"

Ryo stopped walking and stared at the ground than at Edo who looked kind of hurt and angry. Ryo smirked at him.

"Can you just answer at least one of my questions?" Edo yelled.

"It's a stupid question Phoenix…" Ryo replied still smirking.

"How is that a stupid question…?" Edo said than shook his head and continued talking.

"Forget it than Kaiser…Just go away" Edo said sitting down against the tree avoiding Ryo's stare and hearing his footsteps walking away.

_Because I want you with me, _Ryo thought while he walked away from Edo.

**To Be Continued-  
---**

Well thats Chapter Two. I am actually fully finished with my story, but I decided to put it in chapters so you can understand it better. Hope you're enjoying it so far.

XOXOX  
3  
Please Read and Review


	3. Please Don't

A.N.- Hello my lovelys...My editor actually had time to look over my story...SQUEE...Anyway I have the third chapter and I hope you're enjoying it so far. I want to thank the following for faving, reviewing, or alerting my story:

SpacePirateGirl  
Beautyheart18  
Coco Gash Jirachi  
Sarima  
Hell Dorkaiser

And also I would like to thank the other readers aswell

Here's the story...ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer- Yugioh Gx does not belong to me.

Chapter 3- Please Don't  
  
The only sound that was made was the sound of the burning fire. Ryo and Edo sat away from each other. Ryo was leaning against another tree and stood silent. His eyes trailed upon Edo's face. Edo looked kind of worried. His eyes glistened to a beautiful shade of blue.

Edo stared up at the sky sadly. Ryo kept wondering what Edo was thinking about that was making him worried. Edo's eyes met Ryo's and he looked at sad, almost nervous. Was he worried about talking to him?

_Don't be scared. _Ryo thought.

"Ryo…I have a really bad feeling…" Edo said with his voice shaking. Ryo's eyes softened making Edo feel more relaxed.

"I feel as if…something bad will happen… My heart keeps racing…I feel so nervous here…I'm worried…"

"Why would you be?" Ryo replied.

"I don't know…I'm kind of scared for us… Will we be okay here…?" Edo asked, trying to feel comforted.

"I don't know…If something happens it happens… There's nothing we can do but move on…I doubt we'll get out alive…" Ryo said with no emotion in his voice.

"You're not helping…"

"You asked another stupid question with an honest answer… No use getting comfort from pointless words."

"…I guess you're right… But it would have been nice if you tried." Edo said forcing a playful smile. Edo crawled over to Ryo and sat next to him. They broke the stare and looked up at the sky.

Edo's eyes starting getting heavy then finally closed. His body leaned against Ryo's. Ryo looked down at him. _I guess he's resting. It's been a long day._

"Ryo…"

Ryo stared at him more waiting for Edo to say something.

"P-Please…"

Ryo twitched at the sudden beg. Why was he begging…?  
Edo's eyes opened slightly and stared up at Ryo, smiling. Edo had a faint blush upon his cheeks.

"Ryo, if anything happens to me-…" Edo stopped talking and his eyes started to glisten again.

"If I die...please…don't you _dare_ die…" Edo whispered, then closing his eyes, resting his head on Ryo's shoulder. Ryo's eyes widened. What was Edo talking about? Why was he talking like that as if he's going to die?

"Don't say that, Phoenix." Ryo said, feeling surprised he even said it. Edo made a slight sound as if he were listening and nuzzled against Ryo's shoulder. Ryo felt worried, and stared back into the sky.

_If anything happens to you…Then I just might have to. _Ryo thought truthfully.

**To Be Continued...  
-----**

Don't worry...I have the next chapter ready!!! I hope you guys keep reading.  
LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

XOXOX  
3

Please Read and Review


	4. Abandon Me

A.N.- There's use of slight launguage in this chapter. But it's not too horrible. Anyway, thank you to all the people who have read, alerted, reviewed, and faved my story. I really appreciate it. People such as:

SpacePirateGirl  
Coco Gash Jirachi  
Hell DorkKaiser  
Beautyheart18  
GreatKid4869  
Sarima

I hope all my readers continue to read it. Love ya.

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh Gx.

--  
**Chapter 4- Abandon Me**

The next couple if days were filled with nothing but pointless duels, with countless enemies. When they would be alone, there were always the awkward conversations that would last only a few minutes. One night, as they were walking, they located a mansion. They stared at each other wondering why there was a house in the middle of another, what seemed to be lifeless, world. Edo walked up to the house and opened the door. The place was empty. Edo smiled back at Ryo.

"Looks like we have a place to stay at, instead of outside… Especially when it's starting to get cold" Edo said, smiling. After closing the mansion door Ryo turned away and walked up the stairway. Edo blinked in confusion but began to follow him.

"We should each find a room and rest… It's been a long journey and you must be tired." Ryo said with no emotion in his voice while opening a door to see a queen size bed in the room. Edo blushed and looked down.

"There has to be another room with a bed." Ryo said as he started looking around the house to see no other room with a bed. Matter of fact, the place had little stuff in each room. Even the queen size bed was with nothing but two pillows and a blanket. Edo decided to try and crack a joke.

"Not really my choice of design on the bed but I guess it'll do huh? So which side do you want?" Edo asked while smiling nervously. Ryo stared at him blankly and sat on the ripped sofa chair in the room. Edo looked at him confusingly.

"Ryo…?"

Every time Edo said his name he felt his heart beat fast but only for a little then he would get over it and forget it happened. Ryo leaned against the chair.

"You can sleep on the bed Edo…I'll sleep here. Besides, you need it better than I do" Ryo replied making Edo blush slightly.

"You don't have to…" Edo said lightly smiling.

"Don't think I'm letting you sleep there because I'm nice…I am simply letting you sleep on the bed because, as I said before, you will slow me down if you're too tired and exhausted. As I mentioned earlier, you will become a nuisance." Hell Kaiser stated, smirking as bit. Edo pouted and glared at him.

"Do you have to be such a bastard about it…? I told you if I'm annoying you then just leave me behind!" Edo said. Ryo simply turned away.

"Besides it's not like you want me to be with you or anything... So it'll be perfect…I don't need to be treated like this, especially if it's _you_ treating me like crap." Edo said. folding his arms. Ryo stood up and walked rather close to Edo. Edo looked up to him still glaring at him.

"I said stop asking stupid questions, Phoenix." Ryo demanded harshly.

"If you stop acting like a bastard and actually try and have a decent conversation with me, then I won't ask as many questions as I do."

"If you know I won't answer them, why do you keep asking?"

"Because I want to talk to you Ryo...I want to get to know you…Since we're stuck here, together we might as well talk…I see why you lost all of your friends... Because you're a heartless bastard!! I shouldn't even waste my time on you, Kaiser!!!" Edo snapped at him, which made Ryo stare at him coldly.

"I simply didn't need them anymore… They were getting on my nerves so I just forgot about them…I've been better off without them and vice versa." Ryo said with emotionless eyes. Edo stared at him, shocked.

"You really are a bastard…" Edo looked down sadly. Hell Kaiser Ryo held Edo's chin gently and smirked at him.

"And you're a bitch… You never give up do you?" Ryo stated. Edo glared at him, blushing a bit.

"What changed you?" Edo asked with emotion in his eyes.

"Not necessarily 'what'…but 'whom'…and that's you. After my I lost my duel with you, I couldn't think straight…I was so messed up that I kept losing every duel…I realized that the reason for that is because all the bullshit about 'respecting' my opponent. Now that I was reborn and fell into the darkness, I'm undefeatable."

"But you push the people that care about you away…" Edo said, blushing. Ryo stared at him with no reply and the room remained quiet. He then smirked, and leaned in closer. Edo felt the heat of Ryo's lips against his own. Edo stared at him blushing.

"How come you didn't leave yet, Phoenix…?" Hell Kaiser Ryo said almost teasing Edo.

"Don't flatter yourself, Kaiser." Edo replied. He was teasing Ryo just like Ryo was teasing him. Their eyes met and both duelists' eyes were showing some type of emotion, a positive one.

Edo wanted to push Ryo away but couldn't. His body wouldn't move. It was like Hell Kaiser Ryo was watching his every move with those beautiful dark blue eyes. Edo shook his head in order to free himself from the gaze he and Ryo shared and decided to make break the silence.

"If you don't mind, Ryo, I want to go to sleep. If you want me to use the bed then let _me_ sleep at least. Besides, you wouldn't want to deal with me if I'm to 'tired' or 'exhausted', would you?" Edo said, mocking him with a playful smile.

"Heh, you're such a snotty bitch aren't you?" said Ryo.

Ryo let go of Edo's chin as he pushed Edo onto the bed. Edo stared at him eyes widened. Ryo stared at him teasingly and walked back to the sofa chair sitting on it.

"What the heck was that for, Kaiser!?" Edo said, as he pouted. When he found out he wasn't going to get an answer he laid on one side of the bed, resting his head on the comfortable pillows. He turned to his side and stared at Ryo for a couple of seconds and slowly closed his eyes and nuzzling his head into the pillow.

"Goodnight…" Edo whispered, before falling into a deep sleep. Ryo turned his head and stared at the sleeping teen. His eyes softened and closed his eyes and leaned against the chair.

_You out of all the people should have abandoned me…Why didn't you, though? _Ryo thought as he fell asleep.

**To Be Continued...  
--**

That's end of that chapter. It's longer than the other chapters. I got the next chapter ready to be posted. So as soon as people read this chapter I'll update.

I love ya guys!!!

XOXOX


	5. I Will

A.N. - Thank you to all my readers that take the time to read my story. I really appreciate it. Thanks for taking the time to wait for the next chapter then reviewing it or faving it.

MUAHZ!!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh Gx.

change of scenery

--  
**Chapter 5- I will**

After a couple of hours of well needed rest, Ryo opened his eyes. It was still dark. It seemed that this world never saw the light of day. It kind of bothered Ryo a little bit. Ryo shifted his eyes on the silver haired duelist sleeping soundly on the bed. The window which showed the bright moonlight, hit upon Edo. Edo looked beautiful. He really did. Ryo walked over to the bed and gently sat on the other side Edo didn't lay on.

His fingers trailed down Edo's cheek than brushed through Edo's soft silver hair moving some out of Edo's face to reveal his cute face. Suddenly Ryo's heart began pounding against his chest and it hurt badly. It was like someone was grabbing onto his heart tightly. Ryo made a slight sound of pain and clutched his chest tightly. The pain lasted a couple of more second before it eased slowly. Ryo took deep breathes and sighed in relief. This wasn't getting any better. The pain was getting worse and worse. There's nothing Ryo can do about it now. All he needed to do was to wait for his time to come. Edo started slowly opening his eyes. He sat up and yawned and rubbed his eyes. He noticed Ryo on the bed, clutching his chest and seemed to be in deep thought. He crawled closer to him and leaned in confused.

"Ryo… Are you okay…?" Edo asked, seeming worried. He lifted his hand in order to touch Ryo's face. Ryo grabbed Edo's lifted hand and stared at him. Edo seemed startled at the sudden motion at first then calmed a bit. Ryo lifted their two hands together and intertwined their fingers. Edo looked at Ryo confusingly, blushing slightly. Ryo gave him an emotionless stare. His heart started tightening again for a second or two and Ryo winced slightly at the pain.

"Why…does it hurt…?" Ryo asked him in a serious tone. Edo tilted his head wondering what he meant by the question. There was a silence in the room for quite a while. During that silence Ryo and Edo's eyes locked. It was absolutely awkward.

The silence was broken when they heard a loud knock on the door. Edo quickly let go of Ryo's hand and looked out the window nervously to see two goblin soldiers.

"What the hell? Who the hell are they?" Edo asked. Ryo got off the bed and stood near the window.

"Edo, send one of them to the room down the hall downstairs. Maybe we can get some information on what's going on out of them. Whether if it means by asking them calmly…or by force." Hell Kaiser Ryo said, before smirking and walking away. Edo simply smirked and nodded.

Edo walked downstairs and opened the door and smiled at the goblin. The goblin soldier snarled.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" The goblin asked in a harsh tone. Edo smiled.

"We just came here to rest a while. We have been walking a long time and we have a long journey ahead of us." Edo said calmly.

"Are you a duelist?" The goblin asked.

"You can say that."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. A little scrawny human like you couldn't possibly be a duelist. If you are, you must be a minor. Get out of my way!!" The Goblin yelled while pushing Edo aside. He turned to Edo and continued talking.

"There have been recent disappearances of the Supreme King's army in this area. If you know something I suggest you tell me for your own good!!!" The goblin said while holding the blade of his duel disk against Edo's neck. Edo gasped a bit and smirked.

"I may not know anything… However, the master of the house might." Edo said smirking then leading him to the room where the _master_ was.

Getting information on the Supreme King who is actually Judai Yuki was easy. They both won the duel they each had with one of the two goblins and thus making the goblins disappear. Ryo walks out of the room and stares down at Edo.

"So it's true… The Supreme King is Judai, himself." Ryo stated. Edo nodded.

"It seems that there is darkness deep inside Judai's heart making him seem blind to what he is doing. Since Johan seemed to disappear Judai almost seemed oblivious to what he has been doing. We have to try and help Judai. If he keeps doing this the darkness inside his heart will grow." Edo explained, seeming upset. Ryo just stared at him. Why was Edo getting this upset?

"This isn't like Judai…He'll end up hurting himself" Edo said looking down.

"We won't just stand back and let Judai do this to himself. He'll end up killing everyone and anyone who gets in his way…" Hell Kaiser said. Edo smiled and nodded. Ryo noticed that there was a red mark on Edo's neck. He placed his hand on Edo's chin and tilted it. Ryo glared.

"He hurt you…" Ryo stated. Edo blinked and smiled nervously.

"Don't worry. I'm fine…It's just a scratch."

"…I shouldn't have let you out…I would have taken care of them myself." Ryo said, sounding angry.

"It's ok!!! Really it is… Besides I can't let you duel alone and have all the fun." Edo said jokingly. Ryo caressed Edo's cheek and stared at him seriously. Edo blushed.

"Next time I'm not going to let you get hurt... Even if you argue like the bitch you are I won't let you get your way." Ryo said in a serious tone. Edo smiled and looked down. He blushed more. Ryo was being nice to him. Edo loved the fact that the badass Hell Kaiser Ryo was being nice to him.

"Thank you Ryo…but…I'm afraid that you won't have any other choice. I'll duel right by your side. Someone with talent has to beat them. You can't always protect me. Besides…we can look after each other." Edo said smiling, placing a hand on Ryo's.

_For now… _Edo thought, sadly. He moved Ryo's hand and walked outside climbing on top one of the monsters the goblins were riding.

"Are you coming?" Edo asked him. Ryo stared at him for a second before following. He climbed on the other monster and they both left the mansion.

_For now Edo, I __**will**_ _protect you. No one will touch you again. _Ryo thought then shaking his head.

Why was he acting so weird?

**To be continued…**  
--

Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I think it's pretty good so far. However, you are the readers and I am the author, so it's completely your opinion.

Tell me what you think.

XOXOX

Love ya. 


	6. A Simple Kiss

A.N. - This is something I made up that did not happen in the series. I wish it did. I would explode and squee to death. Anyway, here's a chapter that I hope you guys will enjoy.

To all my readers who review every time I write a new chapter….I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! "hugs" And also to the people who message me about my story….LOVE YOU!!!!

Ha-ha anyway…Here's the story.

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh Gx

--  
**Chapter 6- A Simple Kiss  
**  
The next day was full of tiring duels. Sure they were easy opponents but one after another made it exhausting. Later that night, Ryo and Edo fell asleep in front of a warm fire. Ryo couldn't help but sleep restlessly. It seems like it's been forever since he slept on a real bed. Ryo opened his eyes to see a sleeping Edo right across from him. How can he sleep so peacefully with no trouble at all?

Ryo crawled up to Edo. He looked so innocent, so vulnerable. To be honest, Ryo always thought Edo looked absolutely adorable. But in Ryo's eyes, Edo was also beautiful. Ryo shook his head. Why was he acting like this? What happened to the cold, heartless Ryo that everyone feared dueling? Why was it that whenever Ryo's eyes gazed upon Edo, he started to feel funny?

Ryo lifted his hand and started to caress Edo's milky soft skin. Ryo felt his heart beat faster and faster. This feeling was so different for Ryo. Ryo's eyes gazed at Edo's lips. Ryo's fingers lightly touched Edo's lips. They were so soft. They looked so…so kissable. Ryo really wants to see what Edo tastes like. Or just get a sample. Edo was asleep, so what was wrong for trying? Edo's lips were parted slightly so it made it the perfect position for a quick kiss.

Ryo lifted Edo's chin and started to lean in. Their lips were just slightly apart. Ryo felt the slight breathing Edo made against his own lips. Ryo slowly closed his eyes as he finally finished the space between them as he gently placed his lips upon Edo's. From that moment on it seemed like Ryo was in a whole different world. It seemed as time just stopped and it was just him and Edo. Ryo placed both of his hands on each side of Edo's face and he leaned in more to deepen the kiss. Edo tasted so good. Ryo wanted more but he knew this was all he was going to get…for now. Ryo felt Edo's lips move. As if Edo was kissing Ryo back just slightly.

As Ryo was about to deepen the "quick" kiss, Edo started to make a slight moan. Ryo slowly parted from Edo and seemed to be in a daze. Ryo moved a strand of silver hair out of Edo's face and caressed his face lightly. Ryo was so interested in the boy that it was so possible for Ryo to just sit there and watch him. He wanted so much more. He wanted to BE with Edo. However, he knew it was out of the question.

Ryo continued staring at Edo. His eyes trailed off to Edo's lips again. He was so tempted to kiss him again. But he knew that was also out of the question. He shouldn't kiss Edo because Edo wasn't his…_yet_. So he decided that one kiss was good for now. Ryo crawled back to his spot and sat against a tree. Ryo stared at Edo one last time before closing his eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.

A couple of minutes, later Edo opened his eyes and stared at Ryo. His cheeks were burning. He blushed so hard you would figure he had a high fever. Edo placed his fingers on his lips and stared at Ryo. Edo's lips still felt tingly and warm. That whole time, Edo was awake. Edo didn't know what to do when Ryo kissed him. He couldn't just open his eyes and stare at the blunette kissing him. It would be so embarrassing.

Besides, Edo liked the kiss, a little too much. He had hoped Ryo didn't know Edo was awake. He didn't want Ryo to know that Edo was kissing back the whole time. He didn't want Ryo to know that the whole time before the kiss Edo wanted Ryo to kiss him before even know that it was Ryo's intentions. He didn't want Ryo to know that Edo was tempted to pounce on him and just make out with him.

During the kiss Edo was so lost and warm. It's like Ryo drew him in due to one simple kiss.

Edo shook his head and stared at Ryo, blushing slightly. Edo couldn't get himself attached. It would hurt Ryo too much. Especially with what is coming up. Edo leaned against the tree and closed his eyes slowly. He wanted to kiss Ryo so badly but he just decided to forget about and just sleep off the temptation of feeling Ryo's warm lips against his own.

_It was just one simple kiss. _Both Ryo and Edo thought in unison.

They both never knew that one simple kiss can easily confuse them. One simple kiss can lead to something a lot more.

They just had to figure it out on their own before it's too late.

**To be continued…**  
--  
Hehe I hope you like this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Thank you again to all my readers. I'll update as soon as I can. Since my editor is on vacation I might be posting chapters that have a couple of mistakes so bare with me please.

THANKS

XOXOX


	7. Promise Me

A.N. - My editor is on vacation for a week and I didn't want you guys to wait until Friday for the next chapter so I decided to post a chapter. Only because I love you all too much

Coco Gash Jirachi- Yaye, I'm so glad you think the story is cute. It means a lot. Wow…Harry Potter…? YAYE "hugs"

SpacePirateGirl- You really like my story? YAYES THANK YOU "hugs" I'm honored to have your honest opinion and I really appreciate it

BeautyHeart18- I updated just to keep you happy…HEHE "hugs"

Sarima- YOU ROCK 10/10 "hugs"

Disclaimer- Yugioh Gx does not belong to me.

**Chapter 7- Promise Me**

It was the day after Edo, Ryo, and Sho helped O'Brien save Judai from being completely controlled by the Haou Judai. They were camped on a cliff where Judai was now resting under a tree. Judai kept fidgeting and tossing and turning in his sleep. Edo looked at him worried. Judai started making crying noises then woke up screaming. He looked around to see Hell Kaiser, Edo and Sho against the tree staring at him.

"W-Where's Jim…and O'Brien…a-and everyone else….Where are they" Judai asked panicking. Everyone turned away sadly not wanting to answer Judai's question. Judai looked down.

"I see…by my own two hands" Judai said as he held his fists tightly. "By my own hands…I hurt them…Everyone…I hurt everyone….It's my fault" Judai said as tears began to form in his chocolate brown eyes. Edo walked closer to him and sat behind him holding his shoulders.

"Judai…Calm down! Everything was caused by the power of the darkness called Haou. It almost took complete control over you. Listen carefully Judai…Johan is still alive somewhere in this world. Please don't think about what just happened. You have to move on and think about saving your friends and to save Johan from this world." Edo said to Judai.

"My friends…? Please stop. I don't deserve to be called a friend..." Judai said swaying back and forth. Judai put his hands to his face and fainted. Edo quickly held Judai and held a hand to Judai's forehead. He was burning up!!!

Edo gently placed him back onto the sheets and covered him. Edo then placed a wet, cold towel on Judai's forehead to cool him down. Edo was so gentle and tried to be so comforting. This was the new side of Edo, Kaiser or in fact everyone never seen. Edo moved a strand of hair off of Judai's face. Edo had a caring look on his face. He had a soft smile. That same soft smile Edo gave Kaiser that night by the fire. Edo…This Edo…was so different. No bitchy attitude at all, just a loving attitude.

Edo stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff and stared up into the sky. His soft smile turned into a sad look. His eyes look like they were about to be filled with fresh tears. Edo wiped his face. Why is he sad? Why does it look like he is about to cry? Hell Kaiser walked up to him. Edo turned to him with a serious, sad look on his face.

"I'm worried about Judai" Edo said staring at Hell Kaiser Ryo stand beside him and look at him.

"Why are you so worried about him…?" Ryo asked only in slight interest.

"He was Haou Judai…He destroyed…betrayed…and killed…He came here trying to save a friend but instead did the exact opposite"

"Just once I just wanted to duel Haou Judai…Just to see what would have happened" Ryo said only as innocent as a slight joke. Edo looked at him confused than stared down at the ground finally understanding.

"Though it's a joke, you said it as if you actually meant it"

"I have come here for the greatest duel and the greatest victory. It doesn't matter who the opponent is." Ryo said truthfully

"You didn't come to this world to save Johan or any of Judai's friends, did you?"

"There's more to me you don't know about Edo" Ryo said. Edo stared at him a little surprised at his answer.

"Then if that's not the reason than why are you here in this world?" Edo asked as if he was hoping for a certain answer. Ryo stared down at him resisting the urge to caress Edo's beautiful face.

"I have my reasons" Ryo said. Edo looked down than back at the sky.

"I see…I don't know about you…but I owe Judai…I owe him my life…He saved me and my friend from danger…When I was mean and bitchy to him, he would always consider me a friend when I felt I didn't deserve his friendship or any friends in general. Now…I treasure any person I care for…I'll do anything for them" Edo said with his hair covering his sad expression.

"Even you…" Edo mumbled blushing slightly. Ryo stared back at him shocked. His cold expression changed into a slight smile. Not even a smirk, but a small smile. Ryo lifted Edo's chin and moved a strand of silver hair out of his face.

"Shut it…You're to pretty to be sad…" Ryo stated to him. Edo stared at him and blushed again. Edo lifted his hand and placed it on Ryo's arm. Edo had such a serious look on his face.

"Ryo…If anything happens to me…Promise me you'll help Judai…Promise me you'll make sure he saves his friends…Make sure _you_ make it out ok" Edo said in a serious tone. Ryo gasped slightly at what Edo said.

"That's all I ask you…" Edo said sadly his eyes breaking the gaze he had with Ryo. Ryo moved his hand and could only nod.

_All I ask you to do is to not leave me…You're the reason I'm in this world Edo. _Ryo thought as Ryo stared at Edo's crystal blue eyes.

_Damn Hell Kaiser. What's with you…? _Ryo thought confusingly.

**To be continued…  
--**

Poor Ryo…So confused…Maybe Edo is changing him "thinks" hmmm…I have the next chapter ready for you guys!!!

Teehee Maybe 

XOXOX 


	8. Edo

**A.N.** - Wow…I love all my friends who reviewed this story… "sniffs"  
You make me the happiest author ever.

_Sarima_- I DON'T LIKE THE FACT EDO DIES IN THE SEASON "sniff" I hope he comes back "hugs and gives you an Edo plushie"

_BeautyHeart18_- Yes they love each other this much "holds out arms" It's official…I'm glad you like it…I wouldn't want you to die of a heart attack because of lack of patience "hugs you and gives you a Kaiser plushie then scurries off to post this chapter"

_SpacePirateGirl_- Yaye…I'm so happy you like the story…It makes an author proud "hugs and gives you an Edo plushie" Wuv chu hehe

_Coco Gash Jirachi_- MY HUGS ARE FREE "hugs again and gives you a Sho plushie" Wute teehee

**Disclaime**r- I don't own Yugioh Gx.

**Warning**- Character death…"sniffs" NONONO "cries" I didn't write it on my own will. This was according to the third season.

**Chapter 8- Edo…**  
--  
Edo stood there motionless. His tired eyes were blank. His face was blank. He looked back up at Amon, the person he was dueling to save Ekou. Ekou loved Amon and had no shame admitting it. She didn't care if Amon was the biggest jerk ever. She loved him. Edo understood. He understood perfectly. The person he may have fallen for was the biggest bastard ever. And yet, Edo couldn't help but fall for with the wannabe Goth.

He loves the fact that Ryo teases him. He loves Ryo's confidence. He loves his dedication. But than again, Ryo's confidence might be both an advantage and a disadvantage. So is his cockiness. He loves the fact that every time Ryo looks at Edo, Ryo's eyes soften. He loves it when Ryo would caress his face with his soft, warm hand. He and Ryo were a team. But now Ryo works alone, but than again he assumes that he always did. But knowing Ryo, Edo was probably a little game. Ryo usually does that, making Edo feeling so warm and fluffy when Edo was around the blunette. Hoping that it wasn't a cruel trick, hoping Ryo wasn't just playing with Edo's emotions.

But…the kiss…Edo thought back when Ryo kissed Edo…Assuming Edo was asleep. No, Edo was fully awake. Feeling Ryo's soft lips against his own. Ryo couldn't have kissed him if he didn't feel something. Edo sighed. He fell for him. He didn't know why it happened. It just did. But Edo didn't care. He knew how he felt. He just never knew how Ryo might have felt.

That's why Edo stood up for Ekou. He wanted to make it clear the Amon that Ekou would do anything for Amon. This duel Amon and Edo had led to the death of Ekou. Ekou apologized to Edo for having to drag him in the situation. She made it clear that, as long as Amon knew Ekou loved him, it would be alright. Amon summoned Exodia and demanded for Exodia to attack and wipe out the rest of Edo's lifepoints.

Edo stood up and closed his eyes and nodded. He accepted the fact that he was going to die. After knowing what was going to happen the whole time they were in this world, he finally accepted the fact that this was his destiny. However, he wished he had a little more time. A little more time to help rescue Judai's friends…A little more time to protect his friends.

_A little more time with Ryo…_

Ryo stared at him. He didn't know what to do. What was Edo getting himself into? Why was he trying to play hero again? Edo…what was he doing? Edo looked at Judai and Ryo and everyone else. Edo ran in front of them holding his arms out protecting them.

"Quickly, everyone run away…Take Judai out of here…He can't be here" Edo demanded.

"Edo, no…WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Judai yelled out almost about to cry. Edo looked at Judai and smiled.

"Don't think of me as a sacrifice…I did what I had to do to save the people I deeply care for..." Edo took a quick glance at Ryo, then back at Judai. His eyes were full of so much love, it was unbearable.

Ryo gasped and continued to look down at the silver haired teen. He wanted to save the people he cared for? Judai stared at Edo and shook his head.

"Edo…" Judai said

"Judai…Don't ever stop being hopeful…You're confidence and enthusiasm is one of the reasons your friends have hope for themselves…Don't ever think that you're not important to them…Don't loose hope and save Johan and your friends…You can do it"

"Edo…N-No" Judai said shaking. Edo stared back at Ryo. Their eyes went into a gaze. Edo's eyes were full of determination and much emotion. Edo smiled at Ryo.

"Ryo…Hurry and get Judai out of here…NOW!!!" Edo screamed and demanded harshly. Ryo stared at him and simply nodded. He held Judai's arm and ran away as fast as he can to avoid the blast being thrown. Ryo turned his head and stared at Edo. Edo turned his head to look at Ryo. Edo smiled and blushed lightly. He mouthed a simple word. Ryo did the same.

"Ryo…"

"Edo…"

Edo turned around and counters the attack using his D-hero Bloo-D although he knows very well what the result will be. All Edo can simply do is fight as much as he can by his spirit. Not go down without a fight. Like a true hero. Before the blast hit Edo a tear rolled down his cheek and Edo closed his eyes to endure the attack. Soon enough he was hit with the blast and all anyone could hear is the painful scream Edo made.

"EDO" Judai screamed in panic as he saw his friend get hit by the blast.

_I did what I had to… _Edo thought as he started to fade away into sparkling shards of light. Edo looked back to see Ryo, Judai and the others gone. Edo smiled in relief. He's glad he was able to protect his friends and would do it again if he was able to.Edo closed his eyes as he completely faded away.

_Edo…_Ryo thought as he was outside holding a panicking Judai.

**To be continued…**

--

…"sniff"…EDO!!! "hugs Edo plushie" Why did you have to play the hero again ? Well you sure are a hero…A true hero…"sniff"

Hope you like this chapter. I tried my best for the situation.

**ALSO OVER 500 HITS FOR THIS STORY!!!**  
I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS TO DEATH "hugs them all and throws Yugioh Gx plushies everywhere for them"

THANK YOU SO MUCH  
XOXOX


	9. Look What You Did To Me

A.N.- Hey you guys. Ok, who else saw episode 148 of Yugioh Gx…OMG I WAS CRYING!!! It gave me so much inspiration to just post this chapter.

Anyway, this might be the last chapter to the story…I'm thinking of making some kind of epilogue to this story. I have an idea I'm just not sure. The reviewers that I would like to thank for sticking with me throughout the whole story and giving me the push I needed to finish it.

_SpacePirateGir_l- OMG, you have reviewed for me since chapter one. I so hope we can be friends and just talk and sh-tuff. "hugs you" Thank you. I also cried when I saw the episode where Edo died. It killed me for days. Edo is awesome!!! 

_Coco Gash Jirachi_- This person reviewed almost all my stories and I thank her, this much "holds out arms" You rock!!!!! "hugs again"

_BeautyHeart18_- This is another girl who reviewed almost all my stories. I think me and her agree that Ryo…is too pretty… Anyway MY ENCHANTED EDO PLUSHIE WILL HUG UR ENCHANTED KAISER PLUSHIE "Edo plushie hugs Kaiser plushie"

_Sarima_- She knows why I thank her!!! I know why…Me and her are alike in many ways!!! "hugs" I HOPE WE CAN KEEP TALKING!!!

_My Editor_- Even though she's on vacation, without her I wouldn't have had any ideas, or posted any of my stories, or even had the imagination to have ideas for the stories. Thanks for editing!!! She's an author on fan fiction. Do you know who she is?!?!

"_blah"-_ Edo  
_blah- _Ryo's thoughts

**Chapter 9- Look What You Did To Me… **

It was the night Edo died. Judai was sitting on the ground with his knees to his chest. He was so devastated and so upset. All his friends were going one by one, dieing…one by one. Sho was standing a few feet away from him. For the last couple of days, Sho was kind of distant with Judai. Sho lost some respect from Judai. Sho was still looking out for Judai and was still his good friend. However, he still feels a lot less close to Judai than he used to be. Ryo stared at them then back at the sky.

_Brat had it coming…He knew he was at a lost…_Ryo thought with a blank expression. Ryo walked away from Judai and the others. He stood under a tree looking down from the top of the cliff. The sun was rising up into a beautiful sunset.

All of a sudden he felt a pain in his heart. It wasn't due to his heart condition, this feeling felt almost as worst. It felt as if someone was ripping his heart but not physically. His hair was hiding his expression. He started to tremble slightly. Ryo held up a clenched fist. He punched the tree next to him as hard as he could. He felt his knuckles get scraped, but it didn't hurt. Nothing compared to what he was feeling. Ryo leaned up against the tree and slowly sat onto the ground.

"Edo…" Ryo whispered softly. He clenched his teeth and looked back up at the sky.

"_Ryo…"_

Ryo felt another sharp pain in his heart. It felt like his stomach was in knots. He closed his eyes. All Ryo saw was Edo, his smiling face, his beautiful blue eyes glistening, staring up at him.

"You little bitch…" Ryo said with his voice shaking slightly and opening his eyes, as if he were about to cry. But he was Hell Kaiser, the badass duelist who doesn't care for anyone but himself. __

Why am I so upset...? I shouldn't even care...That idiot tried playing hero again and it was his fault because he was messing with something he couldn't fight through…

It was starting to get hard to breathe. Ryo clenched his fist again and started to tremble again. Who was he kidding? He felt so alone without Edo around him. In fact, he never ever felt like this about anyone but Edo. Ryo liked the way he felt when he was around the smaller boy.__

"Why didn't you leave me…?"

Edo…You…left me

Ryo acted so cold and distant to everyone. Edo was the only person that stuck by him, the only person that didn't leave Ryo. Edo was the only person Ryo was actually fond of being around. Now Edo is gone. How he wished he can just hold the boy in his arms, to stare into his hypnotic eyes, to see that beautiful smile.

_I hate you…This is what you're doing to me…I bet you're laughing right now…You little brat…You're making me feel-…_

"Please don't die Ryo…"

Don't die? Heh that's not what you want isn't it Edo…Oh no, you like seeing me like this…Tearing up inside…You were the one playing with me…And now you got your prize…Seeing me the way I am now…A pathetic looser…I fucking hate you

Ryo couldn't help but regret his thoughts. That wasn't how he felt, and he is damn sure about that. Ryo was holding all his emotions in. All the depression, all the anger, and now it's eating him up. The fact of loosing Edo was eating him up. To be honest, when he was around Edo, he felt as if Edo saw right through him. It didn't matter how cold Ryo was, Edo was bringing out the softer side out of Hell Kaiser. It was almost as if Edo was bringing the real Ryo back.

In fact Edo did. When they were together, most of the time, it was the real Ryo that was with him. Ryo was the one who caressed his face. Ryo was the one that wanted Edo near. Ryo was the one that gave Edo that simple kiss. Edo…the bright star that Ryo couldn't help but be drawn to, was now fading.

That bitchy little attitude that cockiness and that stubbornness Edo had. 

Ryo's eyes softened.

That soft skin, beautiful smile, crystal blue eyes, and those delicious lips, his carefree and comforting attitude, the fact that he always stuck with Ryo through thick and thin. Ryo will admit it. Ryo turned felt himself grow soft. Ryo looked up at the sky and felt as if someone were there…watching him…It was a warm presence and also familiar.

"Edo…?"

"_I care for you…Ryo" _Edo said smiling down at him. Ryo shook his head and saw that no one was there. Ryo laughed to himself. 

"Terrific…Now I'm going crazy…"

At that time he felt all his emotions break free. He started to feel warm, fresh tears fall down his face. Ryo wiped them away and looked down at his hands which were covered with the tears that he wiped away. He stared at his hands blankly.

_I'm crying…Edo…Why did you have to die? You fucking idiot, why did you leave me…? I want you…back…I need you…_

"I'm in love with you Edo…" Ryo blurted out.

_You hear that Edo…? I love you…I can't be here without _you_…You bring out the good side of me…You're the only person that almost brought me back…Congratulations Edo…You happy? I need your cute little bitchy self by my side._

Ryo put his hand over his heart slightly. It still hurts.

_I try to act like I don't care, but as soon as I deny my true feelings it backfires and I end up loving you more…_

Ryo felt a smalla small breeze brush softly against his face drying his tears, and making his hair flow beautifully. It was almost like it was comforting him. Ryo slowly started to get up. He looked back at Judai. He promised Edo that he would look after Judai for him. Ryo started to chuckle.

"I'll do my best…but I don't have time" Ryo didn't tell Edo what his condition was, his heart condition, the condition that can kill him.

_"Ryo…Please…"_

Ryo looked back at Edo who was walking up to him smiling. Edo placed his hand on Ryo's heart. Edo looked back up at Ryo. His eyes were sparkling. Fresh tears started to fall from Edo's eyes. Ryo lifted his hand and started to wipe the tears away. He then trailed his fingers down Edo's cheek. Edo lifted his hand and placed it on Ryo's. Ryo moved a strand of hair out of Edo's hair and placed a soft kiss upon Edo's forehead.

_"Please…don't_ _you dare die…"_

"Without you Edo…I'm already dead…"Ryo whispered. Edo stared up at him.

_"Please…"_

" Besides I don't any time so even if I wanted to live I am not able to…" Ryo simply said. Edo looked back up and him and closed his eyes as tears kept falling. Ryo continued wiping the tears away and trailing his fingers down Edo's cheek. Ryo closed his eyes. It hurt him to see Edo in any pain, to see those tears of pain fall from those eyes. Ryo opened his eyes and saw that no one was there; however, his hand was still lifted. He knew Edo wasn't really there, but it felt like he was. Oh, how he wished Edo was there…

He looked at his hand that was wet from fresh tears. It wasn't Ryo's tears though. Ryo looked back up at the sky. Was he really there?

Ryo shook his head and looked back at Judai was standing up preparing to walk away. Ryo turned to walk towards Judai. Even though Edo was gone, Ryo promised him that he would help take care of Judai. Even though Ryo knew he didn't have much time, he will keep his promise until he runs out of time. Edo always gets what he wants and I guess this was no exception. Ryo mentally smiled to himself.

_Edo…I love you… _Ryo thought.

_I don't know what you did, but you did it…Edo…you little brat…You cute little brat…You changed me… I don't know how you did it…But…I'm glad you did…_

Ryo placed his hand over his heart and sighed.

_Edo…Look what you did to me…_Ryo finally thought before walked up to Judai.

**OWARI…  
--  
**Thank you so much for reading my story. I really appreciate it "sniff"  
I WUV YOU GUYS!!! "throws more Yugioh Gx plushies around for the readers"

As I said before, I might make an epilogue to this story…We'll see

Goodbye  
XOXOX


	10. The Light That Brightened My Darkness

A.N. - I actually been thinking about this epilogue for some time now, and it took a couple of songs and role playing to get me to kind of put the story together. The way Ryo and Edo act are kind of based on the way they act in me and my best friends' role play. However, the epilogue goes according to the story. Please enjoy.  
--  
**Epilogue- The Light That Brightened My Darkness  
**  
His time was up. Now it's time for him to go. Ryo looked around to see nothing but darkness, nothing but shadows around him. Ryo looked up into the dark abyss and sighed.

"Heh, it was coming sooner or later…" Ryo muttered under his breath.

All of a sudden Ryo saw the shadows creep up around his body. It slowly traveled up from his legs to his abdomen. Ryo felt as if sharp nails were being dug wherever the shadows would travel. Ryo looked around his body with an emotionless stare. He took off his trench coat and allowed the darkness to take him. He felt sharp scratches all over his body. It was so sharp, his shirt was ripping and the scratches, left deep in his skin, would bleed. Ryo had given up on himself. What else does he have left? He's dead. Ryo's been dead inside for the longest time and no one seemed to notice. Not Judai, not Sho…Not even Edo, the one person he seemed to be by his side helping him through any obstacle when they were in the other world. You would think spending time with Hell Kaiser would make you the person that knows him the best. Wrong. Edo, the boy Ryo Marufuji fell for, didn't even get to even save Ryo from the darkness. Or so Ryo thought.

Even though Ryo was slowly dieing inside, Edo was the one bringing him back to life. Edo was the one the got Ryo to be his real self and not some badass jerk everyone expected him to be. Edo didn't know that he was slowly saving Ryo. Ryo, even though he thought no one can bring him back, had to admit that Edo was the light Ryo needed. Edo was the glimmer in his life of darkness, but now that the glimmer slowly faded. What can save Ryo now that he's dead? Who can save Ryo from being taken completely from the darkness?

Ryo felt the scratches dig deeper into his skin. Ryo flinched and closed his eyes. He felt as if he were floating. Ryo looked down as his hair covered the pained expression. Ryo…was giving up on himself…He was _allowing _the darkness to take him. As he felt himself be pulled down by the darkness Ryo laughed slightly. He laughed at the fact that his, what seemed to be perfect, life fell down the drain due to the lost of a duel to the person that almost saved him from being drained completely in the first place. But now, he's literally being eaten away slowly by the darkness…from the pain of his heart to the tears in his eyes…he was done…

Suddenly, Ryo opened his eyes and saw a glimmer of light that seemed to grow brighter within every passing second. Ryo gasped slightly. He held his arm over his head to cover his eyes. The light was a beautiful shade of silver and sapphire. Its light was so strong and warm Ryo almost couldn't take it. Ryo lifted up his hand to the light as if he were reaching up. He didn't know why he was attempting to reach up to the light; however, he couldn't help but be drawn to it. The darkness dug deep within his skin and pulled him down slowly. Ryo flinched and continued to reach up to the light. Ryo sighed and covered his expression with his hair. What's the use?

As Ryo was about to lower his hand he felt someone gently hold his hand to pull him back up. The hand felt to smooth and warm. Ryo's skin tingled at the sudden warm touch. Ryo raised his head to see who it was. His vision was blurry and it was kind of hard to see due to the sudden brightness. When Ryo's vision became clear his eyes widened. His breathing began to increase. He felt his body tense up. The person he saw…was his light. Ryo opened to his mouth to talk. His voice was quiet but it was clear.

"…E-Edo…?" Ryo whispered. There right above him was Edo Phoenix himself. His silver hair was flowing ever so beautifully. His clear sapphire blue eyes were glistening. His milky soft-looking skin that Ryo so wanted to feel. Edo was wearing a long sleeved white sweater that was pretty much up to his waist and was, obviously too big for him, sliding off Edo's right shoulder and was covering Edo's white shorts. ((Ya know what kind, right Yuugi-chan? Heh ))

Edo smiled and he tightened his grip on Ryo's hand pulling him up and away from the darkness. The light around Edo seemed to be repelling the shadows away as they loosened their grip on Ryo. The shadows slowly let go on Ryo and disappeared into the abyss as Ryo was being pulled closer to the sparkling light. Edo pulled Ryo up to face level and stared up at him innocently. Edo's face turned sad as he lifted his hand and trailed his fingers near the deep scratches caused by the shadows.

"Ryo…" Edo whispered as he trailed his hand softly over Ryo's chest. Ryo's eyes softened. Edo's eyes were starting to be filled with fresh warms tears. Ryo forced a smile and lifted his hand up to Edo's face to wipe the tears away.

"What're you crying about?" Ryo asked. Edo stared up at Ryo with a questioning look.

"My time ran out…The darkness wanted to take me…take me where I deserved to slowly be forgotten and disapear…I don't deserve to even have to even think that I deserved any better then being eaten by darkness…What made you think that it was a right idea to even think about coming after me? What do you gain from that?" Ryo asked in a low tone. He didn't really want to sound that harsh but it was the truth. Edo smiled lightly and held Ryo's face.

"You…" Edo answered honestly.

"I wanted to be the glimmer that will brighten up the darkness you felt in your heart…I wanted to make you feel alive again and help change you…Even if I was alive or dead" Edo continued. Ryo's eyes widened at the honest answer and smiled.

"What made you think I was changing because of you?" Ryo asked. Edo smirked.

"The kiss that night was the answer…" Edo said bluntly. Ryo laughed lightly.

"You already saved me…"

"And I'm taking you with me...I won't leave you alone with the shadows…I won't let you die in pain" Edo said

"Edo…I don't deserve to be where you are" Ryo said. Edo's eyes filled with tears.

"But you don't deserve to move on with the pain still left in your heart" Edo said as soon as Ryo finished the sentence. Edo placed his hand over Ryo's heart.

"Ryo…Whether you like it or not…I'm taking you with me…You may not think you deserve it…but…it's where you want to go…"

Ryo smirked and held Edo closely to his chest. Edo felt so warm and soft. As soon as Ryo held Edo it was like they were made to fit in each others arms, like a puzzle. It was the perfect match.

"Edo…I-"

"Please don't give up on yourself when I didn't give up on you!!!" Edo yelled as he clung to Ryo's shirt. Ryo gasped at the sudden interruption and can only smile. He held Edo tighter.

"You're way too stubborn…" Ryo said as he moved a strand of hair out of Edo's beautiful face.

"I won't leave until I bring what I want with me…I won't leave without the person I need" Edo replied. Ryo laughed slightly and held Edo's chin.

"You're such a brat" Ryo teased. Ryo gently placed a soft kiss on Edo's forehead. Edo blushed slightly and stared at him with eyes of desire.

"You're a jerk" Edo replied as he held Ryo's hand intertwining their fingers. There was a long silence between them. Ryo slowly smiled a real smile.

"Take me…" Ryo whispered and he lifted the free hand and held Edo's face gently. Edo's eyes lit up.

The light started to completely surround them. Edo stared deeply into Ryo's dark blue eyes. Ryo stared back as he slowly started to lean in. The sparkling light began to brighten around them. Edo slowly leaned in until their lips were inches apart. Edo shivered at the warmth of Ryo's lips. They began to float up slowly. They held onto each other not wanting to ever let go. They both leaned in the rest of the way as their lips finally met each other. Their innocent kiss started to deepen as they held onto each other tightly. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds until they both broke the kiss. Ryo leaned his forehead against Edo's. They both smiled.

"Ryo…"

"Edo…"

"I love you" They both whispered at the same time as the light completely surrounded them and then disappeared.

However…Were they truly dead…? Or was their job not finished?

BYE BYE

XOXOX


End file.
